


Sleeping At Last

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Emotional goodbye, Fluff, Interpretation of how the movie could have ended, M/M, effects of death on people, power boyfriends, relationship, this is so sad, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could General Hux ever retrieve Kylo Ren from Starkiller Base alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping At Last

The planet begins to crumble beneath him after the main oscillator was destroyed by the Resistance. He had blacked out before Rey had gathered the traitor and left, but he lay in the snow, bleeding out from his side in the cold. It’s a stark contrast to how hot his body feels, it’s almost like his blood is boiling, his skin burning and betraying him. He shouldn’t feel this hot while he’s shivering on the ground, hands clutching at his side, a poor attempt to stop the blood. He knows they’ll come and rescue him, but he doesn’t know how much they can do, not this late. It hurts, his mind consumed by the pain washing over his body. 

“Bring Ren to me,” Snoke finishes, and although it seems impossible he isn’t back yet, Snoke must know something he doesn’t. Hux makes a hasty escape to one of the ships to retrieve the night from the failing planet, some troopers on board to help him, along with a few med droids just in case. When he gets his datapad out and locates Kylo Ren thanks to the tracker on his belt, they set off towards his location. The planet continues to crumble beneath them, and Kylo is not spotted visibly until they’re almost directly over him. Hux’s mind races with thoughts of how badly he must be hurt to just be lying there, a black figure against the white of the snow. He tells the troopers to wait in the ship as he gets out, running to Kylo, greatcoat in hand. He drops to his knees by the figure of his boyfriend, seeing the mutilation of his face, and the blood melting the snow around him. He wraps Kylo up, looking worriedly at him. He groans in protest as he’s lifted into Hux’s arms.

“What happened?” Hux asks in a panic, realizing he should have gotten the troopers to come; realizing Kylo should have been saved much earlier if he wanted any hope to live.

“That fuzzball just shot me, an’ the scavenger,” He croaks out, shutting his eyes and leaning his head against Hux’s chest. He smiles fondly, tears are falling down his cheeks and he can’t stop them.

“You sound like your father,” Hux mutters, seeing Kylo’s lips upturn to a slight smile, it looks partially like a grimace. The ginger can notice the sweat covering his skin, but the sweat is distinguishable from the tears that are beginning to roll down his cheeks. Big, round tears that feel too warm compared to his cool skin. Hot to him, sure, but Hux can feel the coolness that’s settled on his skin.

“I’m not going to make it, Hux. Lost too much blood,” He whispers, and all of a sudden Hux’s face scrunches up as he tries to hold back the tears. 

“You will. Can you stand?”

“Stop trying to save me, you’re going to get hurt,” Kylo pleads.

“I don’t care if I get hurt you fucking imbecile!” He snaps, and he starts to stand, attempting to lift Kylo, and he gets an arm around his waist, and puts Kylo’s arm around his neck as he starts to drag him back towards the ship. The ground shakes, causing him to stumble. He’s getting coated in blood but he doesn’t care. Kylo’s hair is soaked with snow and sweat and his own tears fall down onto his uniform. Kylo looks so small and feeble wrapped in the coat, paler than usual. He’s going into shock. “You should have called for backup the moment you got shot by that wookie,” Hux cries, “I can’t lose you!”

 

Kylo is in and out of conscious, Hux can tell when he stops trying to limp along with Hux and gets heavier, harder to drag. Kylo is passed out the next time that the ground shakes, worse this time. He’s too far from the ship. He needs help.

He drops Kylo on accident, falling as well. He gets the troopers on their way, and he pulls Kylo close to him. If they don’t make it off this planet, they’ll die together then. Kylo wakes up again, eyelids heavy, breathing ragged. He’s shivering, the cold starting to set in instead of the slow burning in his veins.

“S’too late,” Kylo mutters, tears falling more fervently from both of their eyes, and Hux holds him close. Hux holds Kylo’s ear against his chest, he knows Kylo listens to Hux’s heartbeat to rid of night terrors and to sleep easier, it calms him down, and he plans to do the same thing here, calm his boy down until they can be helped.

“Listen, Kylo. Ben, my heart beats for you, please stay with me. I love you, I should have told you before. You’re the love of my life,” Hux says, his own body shivering weakly in the cold, his heart beating fast, eyes filled with tears. He has a small flashback to right before Kylo left, he had kissed the Knight’s nose, then his lips, and he whispered to him, “Come back to me, be safe.”

“I love you too, Hux, it hurts so bad.” Kylo cries, beginning to cling to Hux in the hopes of feeling better, in feeling protected. The ground shakes again as a nearby voice shouts.

“I spotted them! Get over here!” Footsteps in the snow follow, and Kylo’s sidled onto a stretcher, Hux holding his hand as they all run back to the ship to take off, he doesn’t care that he’s crying. Kylo is dying, he won’t be able to help him any longer than he has. On board they take off, Hux wrapping Kylo up so the med droids can fix him but also so he’ll begin to warm up. Hux squeezes his hand, tells him to stay awake. They are giving him blood, they are stitching up his wounds, using bacta and helping him out of shock, but he is too far gone for them to do more in this ship’s medibay, they have to get back to the Finalizer. When they’ve done all they can, Hux is left alone with the Knight, a hand currently resting on his chest.

“How do you feel?” He asks, Kylo smiles weakly, unable to keep those beautiful brown eyes of his open all the way, and sometimes not at all.

“Hurts, cold. Feel dizzy,” He mutters, and Hux nods, looking at the pitiful form of his boyfriend, weak and wrapped in blankets, dying slowly and no one can help him.

“I want to spend my life with you, Kylo. I want to become Emperor with you by my side,” He whispers, intertwining one of their hands as he leans down to press a soft kiss against his lips. He’s cold, Hux notes, looking sadly down at him. Kylo can’t respond, he’s getting closer and closer to death. His head is hung slightly over the body of his lover, ginger hair usually so neatly combed back falling messily into his eyes.   
“I love you and I need you, you make me better than I usually am,” He cries, laying his head on Kylo’s chest.  
“I should have come with you, I should have protected you, Kylo, I’m so fucking sorry,” He starts to cry harder, Kylo’s crying too, tears streaming down his face, he can’t deal.  
“Your smile makes me nervous, your hair feels good beneath my fingers, I love to kiss you. You give me a purpose just by existing, my purpose is to protect you and I failed,” He cries, and Kylo smiles, a squeaky sob falling through his lips, and he reaches to put his hand in Hux’s hair, gently holding him there as Hux lays over him and cries.  
“I’ll never find a man who will love me more than you did, and I don’t know how you did it, I’m impossible. But you love me, I am so sorry I didn’t give you more attention. I’m so sorry I never told you that you are the most amazing man in the entire galaxy and more, gods I am so fucking sorry, Kylo.” 

“It’s okay, Hux, I won’t be in pain anymore, I’ll always be here with you in spirit,” He manages to croak out, and he shuts his eyes and sniffs a moment, looking back at Hux after.   
“I’ll always look after you, you’ve protected me so long. I love you too, I love you so much, I’ll always love you. Please, forgive me but never forget me, heal yourself, let yourself get better,” Kylo shuts his eyes again, coughing weakly before he puts both arms around Hux and squeezes him as tight as he can, which isn’t tight at all, but it makes Hux let out a loud sob as the machine starts to beep slower and slower.   
“I want my last words to be your name,” Kylo whispers. Hux screams for the droid, for the person flying the ship to get to the Finalizer faster.  
“Fucking save him! Save him! You have to!” He demands, and Kylo turns his head to look at Hux as the machine spikes, but then drops more drastically.  
“Kiss me one more time,” He whispers, so Hux does, leaning in and pressing their lips together and kissing him, full of tender love, and then he pulls back. Kylo looks so peaceful, eyes barely open, a smile on his face and his eyes filled with tears. He looks into Hux’s green eyes for the last time, Hux who is looking shocked, staring at him in disbelief, tears running rapidly from his face to the bloodied floor, on his bloodied uniform.

“I love you, Hux,” Kylo says, his voice stronger as he says it, and he shuts his eyes and the lines on the machine go flat. Hux starts screaming, falling to the floor. The spare troopers on the ship grab him, pick him up and hold him back from going to resuscitate Kylo himself. The droid is trying it’s best, but he’s gone, and there’s nothing anyone can do now. Kylo got his dying wish, Hux’s screams echoing through the entirety of the ship, eyes red and face wet, his chest hurts, he wants to hold Kylo again, kiss him one last time, but he can’t. He’s gone.

___________________

The funeral was catered to Kylo’s greatness and not his death, Hux attended and he held tears the whole time, smiled through his speech of Kylo even as the tears begin to fall steadily, because this occasion is to celebrate the Knight’s life, not mourn his death. Kylo’s ghost stays in the back, Hux cannot see because he isn’t force sensitive, but he’s there, watching the way Hux had done as he was asked. He will mourn but he will celebrate Kylo’s life. He ends his speech simply.  
“You will be missed, my dear Knight. I’ll never forget you. Thank you,” And with that, he lets others talk, and when the funeral is dismissed, Hux takes the ashes and helmet of the love of his life and returns to his quarters.

He sets them on display as well as a picture of him and Kylo in regular clothes, smiling at each other, their noses almost touching. Another picture, both smiling warmly into the camera, Phasma on the other side of Ren. Only pictures of him smiling are to be displayed around the Finalizer now. Millie hops up onto the bed with Hux, he’s holding the helmet and one of Kylo’s favorite shirts, Kylo’s lightsaber lies on his desk. He’s crying, and he pets MIllicent idly, speaking to the air. He’s heard of force ghosts, he hopes Kylo is here with him.  
“I miss you so much, Kylo,” He whispers, and although he can’t see Kylo, he knows he’s there, smiling with tears in his eyes, telling him he misses him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Emotional goodbye prompt, I am honestly crying as I write this so please don't read it if it triggers you to read about death? I really enjoyed getting to enjoy this side of their relationship however, so please enjoy! Share it around if you like it, give me any credit, and fanart of any of my fics would be so awesome!! Thanks for all the support I've gotten on here so far.


End file.
